


Awkward Doesn't Cut It

by hokage35



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Language, M/M, Slash, my first time writing Barisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: How Olivia learns about Barba/Carisi





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this fandom. I really enjoy these two guys and think they'd be perfect together.

The doorbell ringing alerted the two men. 

“That’ll be the Chinese delivery man,” Barba called out from the kitchen. “Money’s on the table by the door.”

“On it,” Sonny replied. He was half dressed but he’d met Mister Wong before and knew the other man wouldn’t care as long as he got a nice tip. Sonny had stayed over at Rafael’s a few times now and was used to their night time routine. 

“About time I’m starv-” Sonny stopped mid-sentence. “Oh shit, Lieutenant,” his eyes went wide with panic. 

“Carisi?” Olivia looked just as shocked. 

The young detective had no words for a change. Instead he just stood there opening and closing his mouth until Rafael came to the rescue. 

“Liv,” the ADA was luckily wearing a robe which he hurried to tie together. “What are, what are you doing here?” 

Olivia finally snapped out of her daze. “I came looking for you, we had a major underage prostitution bust tonight with ties to the mob. Some of the girls are only fourteen. Figured we’d need the big guns before these guys all started to lawyer up. We tried calling your cell but it went straight to voicemail.” 

“That’s my bad,” Sonny pipped up. “I turned both our phones off before when we were-”

“I don’t need details,” his Lieutenant stuck out a hand silencing him. “This paints a pretty clear picture already.”

“Right, again my bad,” Carisi continued. “I thought you were the delivery guy.”

“Explains the money,” Olivia pointed to the cash in the detective’s hand. “So maybe now would be a good time for you to go put on some pants Carisi?”

The younger man’s face went pale when he realized that during this whole exchange he had been standing there in nothing but his boxers. Without a word, he took off into the apartment out of sight. 

“So you two huh?” Olivia still couldn’t believe it. 

“Yeah,” Barba shrugged, he moved aside and gestured for her to come in. 

“How long?” She looked around the living room and opted to stand when she noticed a few pieces of clothing on the couch. 

“Just under two months,” Barba answered. “It’s still new so we wanted to see where it goes before telling you and the others.” 

“Congratulations,” Olivia smiled, she was genuinely happy for the two men, even if she had to find out in such an unfortunate way. “Seems to be going well for you,” she looked across at the discarded clothes she’d noticed earlier.

Barba blushed. “I like him,” was all he said before he too disappeared to presumably get dressed. 

Olivia waited a couple of minutes before Carisi returned, in the same suit he’d been wearing earlier that day to work. “Come out to face me on your own I see?”

The young man stopped. “Look Lieutenant-”

“Carisi relax,” Olivia was enjoying toying with him way too much. “It’s fine. You and Barba, I get it, as long as it doesn’t interfere with you work, then I support it. And if you need me to keep it secret for a little longer till you’re ready, I can also do that.”

“It won’t I promise, and thanks boss,” he beamed one of his big goofy grins. “Now how do I explain three missed calls to Rollins?”

“Right,” Olivia nodded. “I originally sent her to get you when I volunteered to get Barba. But I texted her just now, while I was waiting, to let her know you’re with me and the three of us will be in soon.”

A couple more awkward minutes later and Barba appeared, adjusting his suit. “Okay we ready?” Olivia kept the smirk to herself as she noticed Carisi reaching out to fix the other man’s tie.

The three of them exited Barba’s apartment only to be met by the delivery man, Mister Wong, in the hallway. 

Sonny paid the guy and took the food. Though his plans of enjoying it on the couch with Rafael were no longer going to happen. “So what do I do with all this?” he was referring to the food as the three of them entered the elevator. 

“Bring it along,” Olivia answered. “My silence is worth at least a couple of egg rolls.”


End file.
